Lost in New York
by Dianzu
Summary: [ DISCONTINUE ] Lee Daehwi yang tiba-tiba menghilang di kota New York. [ samhwi ] [ wanna one, produce 101 ]
1. Hilang di kota New York

Sepintas perumahan di kota Seoul terlihat sangat sepi. Sudah bulan desember dan itu artinya sekarang musim salju turun. Udara semakin hari semakin dingin, perlahan butiran es berwarna putih mulai menumpuk di beberapa jalan. Suhu yang dibawah 0 derajat celsius membuat beberapa orang memilih menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah dengan keluarga mereka. Ya, beberapa.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku ingin ikut teman-temanku pergi ke New York!"

Seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil nan manis mulai berteriak. Ia tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya. Sang Ayah hanya bisa mengusap pelipis, kepalanya pening akibat ocehan sang anak.

"Kau masih kecil Daehwi, nanti kalau kau hilang bagaimana? New York itu kota yang besar!" sang Ayah angkat bicara pada akhirnya. Daehwi kesal, ia kemudian berlari ke arah tangga dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! AKU INGIN PERGI KE NEW YORK!"

 _BLAM_

Pintu berwarna coklat tertutup dengan keras. Daehwi membanting pintu dengan asal. Ia kesal bukan main pada sang Ayah. Hei, umurnya sudah menginjak 20 tahun! Ia bukan lagi seorang bayi yang harus di jaga dan di awasi selama 24 jam!

"Ayah tidak pengertian!" celoteh Daehwi lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal berwarna merah muda.

"Aku kan sudah besar! Aku ingin menikmati masa muda ku dengan teman-temanku! Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diri di sana."

Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa berceloteh ria di dalam kamar yang gelap. Sengaja ia matikan lampu, agar tak ada seseorang yang bisa melihatnya sedang merajuk. Daehwi memukul kasur berkali-kali. Berusaha melampiaskan seluruh amarah dan kesal pada benda empuk yang tak bersalah itu.

 _TOK TOK_

Pintu kamar di ketuk beberapa kali. Pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Daehwi hanya mendengar, tak berniat membuka ataupun menyahut panggilan dari luar kamar. Samar-sama terdengar suara sang Ayah yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Daehwi terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal pada sosok pria paruh baya yang ia sebut dengan Ayah.

"Daehwi, Ayah ingin bicara sebentar!"

Si manis yang masih membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal perlahan mulai menengok kearah pintu. "Apa?"

"Buka dulu pintu nya!"

Dengan gontai, Daehwi berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat sosok sang Ayah yang memang pada dasarnya berwajah datar dan tegas. Daehwi masih merajuk, pemuda itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa?"

Sang Ayah tak menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan sebuah kertas pada sang anak. Daehwi yang penasaran pun segera mengambil kertas dari tangan sang Ayah. Matanya melebar ketika membaca kertas itu.

"Tiket untuk pergi ke New York. Selamat menikmati liburan musim dingin mu di sana, nak."

.

.

.

.

 **LOST IN NEW YORK**

 **Main** **pair:**

 **SamHwi, WinkDeep/JinHoon, GuanHo,** **JinSeob, OngNiel, MinhyunBin.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua tokoh bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa untuk kelancaran fanfiksi ini.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Sepintas sebuah kota besar dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat muncul di bayangan Daehwi. Walau di Korea juga mengalami musim salju, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda ketika ia pergi ke New York. Banyak pria dan wanita dengan hidung yang kelewat panjang dengan rambut pirang mereka.

Lee Daehwi, mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan sains menatap takjub sekeliling. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berkunjung keluar negeri. Bersama teman-temannya, Daehwi akan menghabiskan liburan musim dinginnya di negeri Paman Sam.

"Haaaa~ indahnya." ujar Hyungseob sambil mengeratkan jaket tebal berwarna merah di tubuhnya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Daehwi dan kawan-kawan pun memanggil taksi dan menaikinya. Beruntung teman Daehwi—Bae Jinyoung—fasih berbahasa Inggris.

Jalanan kota New York menampakkan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Patung Liberty terlihat sangat besar jika di lihat secara langsung. Udara dingin mulai menusuk pori-pori kulit. Daehwi mengeratkan mantel serta sapu tangannya agar terhindar dari dingin.

Beberapa orang terlihat sedang berjalan di trotoar jalan. Terdapat beribu-ribu orang yang berada di kota New York entah mereka penduduk asli sana ataupun yang berkunjung untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan musim dingin mereka. Daehwi kembali melihat jalan dari jendela taksi. Beruntung sang Ayah mengijinkannya pergi ke kota yang terkenal ini.

Mereka sampai di depan hotel bintang lima. Semua menatap takjub bangunan yang memiliki tinggi 40 lantai dengan cat berwarna emas. Beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian formal mulai datang dan membantu membawakan koper. Orang-orang itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ternyata, orang-orang bule itu tampan," bisik Jihoon.

Daehwi tak menyangkal ucapan sahabatnya. Karena pada dasarnya orang-orang bule ini memang sangat tampan. Tinggi mereka diatas rata-rata orang Asia kebanyakan, kulit mereka putih dengan sedikit bercak merah, hidung dengan kelebihan tulang itu menambah pesona mereka.

Mereka memesan dua kamar hotel. Kamar pertama diisi oleh Daehwi, Jihoon, Hyungseob, Seonho, dan Minhyun. Sedangkan kamar yang satunya diisi oleh Jinyoung, Guanlin, Woojin, dan Hyunbin. Kamar yang memiliki luas bak lapangan sepak bola itu membuat Daehwi kembali takjub. Hah, New York memang kota yang keren.

Daehwi membereskan pakaian dan kopernya, lalu bergegas mandi dengan air hangat. Tak lupa ia menghubungi sang Ayah terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar memberikan kabar. Pemuda yang kerap kali di sapa 'Dewi Ular' itu menyalakan shower dan mulai membasahi tubuh putih mulusnya dengan air hangat. Menikmati setiap uap air yang keluar ketika cairan hangat itu membasahi kulitnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, ia selesai membersihkan diri lalu memakai pakaian yang tebal berwana kuning dengan celana training berwarna hitam. Handuk ia gantung pada lehernya, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi—dan ternyata seluruh penghuni kamar tengah menunggunya di depan kamar mandi.

"Kau lama sekali Daehwi!" ucap Seonho.

Cengiran tak berdosa terlihat di wajah pemuda manis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia lalu menaruh handuk di gantungan lalu menyisir rambut hitam kecoklatan yang masih basah. Matanya kembali menatap kota New York dari jendela hotel.

"Indah." gumam Daehwi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berleha-leha di kamar hotel, pasukan Daehwi mengunjungi restoran yang tak jauh dari hotel. Ya, hanya sekali menaiki kereta lalu berjalan menyebrangi lampu merah. Setidaknya tidah terlalu jauh. Jinyoung dengan fasih menyebutkan beberapa makanan pada sang pelayan.

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi. Sembari menunggu makanan di sajikan, Daehwi mengajak teman-temannya bermain permainan _ABC Lima Dasar._ Permainan sederhana yang mampu membuat satu meja ribut.

"A, sebutkan negara yang berawalan dari huruf A!" ucap Minhyun.

"Amerika!" teriak Daehwi.

"Afrika!" teriak Seonho.

"Afganistan!" teriak Jihoon.

"Australia!" teriak Hyungseob.

"Austria!" teriak Woojin.

"Arab." ucap Guanlin datar.

"Albania!" ucap Minhyun semangat.

"Argentina." ucap Jinyoung kalem.

Semua menatap Hyunbin yang terlihat kebingungan. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Ya! Waktumu sudah habis, Kwon Hyunbin!" Minhyun kemudian mencubit pipi pemuda yang masih diam. Semua hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Hyunbin ketika pipinya dicubit. Wajahnya merona hebat.

Mereka kembali bermain sampai makanan datang. Bau harum menyeruak ke dalam hidung. Pasta serta beberapa makanan lainnya berjejer rapih di atas meja. Seonho bahkan sampai tak sadar jika air liurnya sudah di ujung bibir.

Satu persatu mereka cicipi. Enak dan lezat, makanan ini sangatlah enak. Sesekali Daehwi membuat lelucon agar suasana menjadi ceria. Semuanya tertawa keras, bahkan Jinyoung sampai harus membungkuk meminta maaf kepada pengunjung yang lain.

"Inyi enyak swekalweh—"

"Seonho, telan dulu makananmu." ucap Guanlin datar.

"Hyungseob, eratkan syalmu. Malam ini dingin sekali." ucap Woojin.

Beberapa dari mereka yang sudah memiliki kekasihpun di manfaatkan untuk sekedar bersikap manis pada pasangan mereka. Daehwi hanya menatap mereka datar.

 _'Enaknya mereka sudah memiliki kekasih.'_

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar makanan, mereka semua pergi dari restoran yang terletak tak jauh dari stasiun kereta api. Salju semakin turun dengan deras. Dinginnya salju semakin meningkat, membuat Daehwi lebih mempererat mantel bulu berwarna _cream_ nya. Rombongan Daehwi pun berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Mereka sangat tinggi, melebihi tinggi tubuh Daehwi sendiri.

Pemuda manis itu terdesak di antara kerumunan orang-orang bule. Ia tak bisa melihat teman-temannya. Kenapa pula orang-orang ini tinggi sekali?! Daehwi jadi kesusahan untuk melihat teman-temannya berada. Mata Daehwi melihat sosok Jihoon dan Jinyoung yang tengah berbincang dan segera menaiki sebuah kereta.

"Ah! Itu dia mereka!" Daehwi segera berseteru lalu berlari mengejar rombongannya.

Kaki mungilnya berlari di stasiun. Menerobos beberapa orang yang lewat. Masa bodo mereka marah atau tidak, yang penting dirinya tak boleh tertinggal oleh rombongan.

Daehwi semakin berlari ketika pintu kereta akan segera tertutup. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, matanya hanya fokus pada satu gerbang kereta yang harus ia naiki.

 _HAP_

Daehwi lompat lalu terjatuh ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam kereta. Orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Daehwi masih tengkurap di lantai kereta, hah ia malu sekali sekarang.

Pemuda itu bangkit lalu mengusap keningnya yang sempat terbentur lantai. Ia bernafas lega, setidaknya ia sudah masuk kedalam kereta. Ia bangun lalu berdiri tegap. Membenarkan letak syal serta topi yang ia kenakan. Daehwi menghadap ke belakang, melihat pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat. Matanya melebar, ia melihat semua teman-temannya berada di kereta satunya. Kereta yang berada di samping kereta yang ia naiki. Daehwi salah naik kereta!

Terlihat Jihoon yang sepertinya sedang berteriak memanggilnya. Daehwi berusaha membuka pintu kereta, namun tak terbuka. Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Suara kereta api mulai terdengar. Kereta perlahan mulai berjalan, Daehwi berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana ini?! Aku tak mengerti bahasa Inggris!" Daehwi terlihat panik sendiri. Ia duduk dengan sangat gelisah. Sialnya ia lupa membawa handphone tadi. Hari ini benar-benar sial!

Kereta yang Daehwi taiki pun berhenti. Pintu gerbang mulai terbuka, orang-orang mulai turun dari kereta. Daehwi pun ikut keluar dari kereta bawah tanah. Ia berada di stasiun yang cukup sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Udara pun semakin menusuk kulit. Pemuda Lee berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Ia berjalan di trotoar. Hua Ayah! Daehwi bahkan tak tahu ia berada di mana sekarang.

Malam itu, seorang Lee Daehwi menghilang di kota New York.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Hola! Saya datang membawa fanfik SamHwi xD iseng aja sih sebenernya, jadi maaf jika kurang greget atau gimana TvT Terima kasih yang** **sudah membaca, terima kasih semua!**

 **-levieren225**


	2. Tersesat

Berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa tujuan. Bak sebatang ranting pohon yang terombang-ambing oleh derasnya air sungai. Dinginnya udara malam ditambah rintikan salju putih membuat pemuda manis menggigil hebat. Kedua tangan ditiup guna mengusir rasa dingin yang menghampiri. Uap udara terlihat jelas ketika si manis Daehwi menghela nafas. Sudah tengah malam dan pemuda Lee masih berjalan mondar-mandi di depan trotoar.

Ia ingin meminta pertolongan, pada siapapun. Namun si mungil Daehwi tak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesal tak menekuni bahasa internasional itu dengan baik.

"Ayah, Daehwi lelah. Daehwi ingin pulang."

Seharusnya ia tak memaksa untuk ikut berlibur ke kota New York. Seharusnya ia mengikuti ucapan sang Ayah sejak awal. Seharusnya.

Mungkinkah ini _karma_ dari Tuhan karena ia sudah melawan sang Ayah? Jika iya, Daehwi berjanji akan selalu menurut pada ucapan Ayah.

Pemuda berambut terang terus berjalan. Mengikuti jalanan trotoar yang membentang lurus. Sekilas ia melirik kearah kiri. Menatap toko-toko yang sudah tutup. Pantas saja, sekarang sudah tengah malam.

" _Hey, kid. What are you doing in here?_ "

Daehwi mendongakkan kepala. Menatap sosok polisi bertubuh tinggi nan kekar tengah menatap dirinya. Pemuda itu kebingungan, ia tak mengerti ucapan si polisi bule yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

' _Mampus, Aku harus jawab apa_?!'

" _This is midnight boy. Why are you still wandering_ _outdoors_?"

Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dengan indah di kening Daehwi. Hatinya mulai berdebar sangat cepat mengalahkan kecepatan seekor _ceetah_. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening sekarang. Ia bingung harus berkata pada polisi tampan di depannya. " _A-ano—I lost_."

Dengan berbekal kosa kata seadanya, Daehwi berharap polisi bule itu mengerti maksud kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. " _Lost_?" ucap polisi bertubuh tegap.

Pemuda manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepala. " _Y-yes_."

" _Wait, you mean you lost_? _You stray_?"

Tuhan, Daehwi ingin mati saja sekarang. Ia semakin bingung dengan ucapan si bule tampan itu. "Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, bodoh!"

Pemuda Lee itu mulai terisak. Sang polisi kebingungan melihat reaksi si manis yang tengah terisak mengeluarkan kristal bening dari pelupuk mata. " _Wait, are you_ _okay_?"

Tak mengidahkan panggilan si polisi bertubuh tinggi, Daehwi menangis semakin kencang. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang kecewa karena tak di belikan coklat batangan di supermarket.

Dan malam itu pula, sang polisi dibuat pening kepala oleh Lee Daehwi.

.

.

.

.

 **LOST IN NEW YORK**

 **Main pair:**

 **Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi**

 **(SAMHWI)**

 **Other pair:**

 **WinkDeep/JinHoon, GuanHo, JinSeob, minHyunbin,** **OngNiel.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua tokoh bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Secangkir coklat panas membuat perasaan Daehwi lebih baik. Ia tengah duduk di dalam mobil polisi yang sempat ia buat kebingungan. " _Thank you._ "

Daehwi segera meminum coklat panas dengan perlahan. Beruntung masih ada kafe yang buka tengah malam seperti ini. Polisi bertubuh tegap ini masih di luar, melihat Daehwi meminum coklatnya.

Minuman hangat itu habis. Pemuda manis nan mungil itu terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa tak enak dengan bule yang berada di depannya. " _Ano—I'm sorry._ "

Setidaknya Daehwi tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf dalam bahasa Inggris. Sang polisi tersenyum menawan, " _It's okay, boy._ "

Pintu mobil berlambang kepolisian negara Amerika pun tertutup rapat. Daehwi duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Polisi itu menyalakan mesin kendaraan beroda empat dengan santai. Pemuda berkulit putih manis itu sejenak menatap keluar jendela. Menatap jatuhnya buliran es sedikit demi sedikit.

" _Can you speak English_?"

Polisi itu bertanya pada Daehwi. Namun fokus matanya masih terpaku pada jalanan yang mulai tertutup salju putih. Pemuda manis nan mungil itu gugup, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia malu sekarang.

" _I no English._ "

Wajah mulus pemuda mungil itu merona hebat. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. ' _Sial, Aku pasti salah mengatakannya. Ayah, tolong Aku_!'

Daehwi melirik sekilas kearah polisi tampan yang tengah mengemudi. Matanya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung panjangnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, sekilas pula menatap pemuda yang masih merona.

" _Okay, what's your name_?" tanya pak polisi.

Boleh tidak Daehwi memukul kepala polisi di sebelahnya? Sudah tahu Daehwi tak mengerti bahasa Inggris, dia malah mengajaknya berbicara. Bunuh saja Daehwi disini! Bunuh saja! Daehwi sudah tak tahan!

" _My name is Lee Daehwi._ " jawab Daehwi. Terdengar jelas logat Korea nya yang masih kentara di ucapan.

" _Okay, Lee Daehwi._ " suara berat polisi itu menggema di dalam mobil.

Gundukan pasir putih mulai menggunung di area jalan raya. Daehwi menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dari dalam mobil. Pemuda itu sesekali terpesona oleh keindahan kemerlap langit di atas. Walau sudah gelap, rembulan cantik tetap menghiasi bumi dengan sinarnya.

Daehwi sudah sampai di depan kantor polisi. Lelaki berkebangsaan Amerika itu membuka pintu mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Daehwi. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sangat canggung, ia hanya bisa membungkuk sembari mengatakan _Thank you_ berkali-kali.

" _It's okay, boy. Relax._ "

Pemuda Lee itu menghela nafas. Mantel berbulu itu ia eratkan agar menghangatkan tubuh. Dua pemuda itu masuk kedalam kantor polisi, sembari si mungil Daehwi yang terus menerus memegang erat tangan polisi bule.

" _Who is the sweet people beside_ _you_?" tanya seorang polisi dengan rambut pirang serta brewok yang cukup menggoda. Tubuh tinggi serta kekar itu tak luput dari mata Daehwi. Dan, kalau tidak salah polisi itu menyebutkan kata ' _sweet_?'

" _Daehwi's_ _strayed._ " jawab polisi yang sedari tadi menjaga Daehwi.

Pemuda Lee itu segera mendongakkan kepala. Bibirnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun tak bisa, "A-ano.."

Dua polisi tampan itu menoleh pada Daehwi. Pemuda manis itu terlihat seperti anak kecil menggemaskan yang tengah memasang wajah memelas pada sang Ibu. Angin diluar kantor terlihat semakin kencang, buliran salju mulai turun lebih lebat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin pulang." ucap Daehwi dalam bahasa Korea. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam. Sudah pasti, mana mungkin polisi-polisi bule dihadapannya mengerti bahasa Korea?

"Kau ingin pulang kemana, nak?" tanya polisi yang sedari awal menemani Daehwi dalam bahasa Korea.

Obisidan pemuda Lee itu memekik terkejut. Ia tak percaya, baru saja polisi bule itu berkata dengan bahasa Korea bukan? Iya 'kan?

"K-kau, b-bisa—"

"Ya, Aku bisa berbahasa Korea, nak." potong polisi tampan itu.

Tuhan, terima kasih telah mempertemukan Daehwi dengan polisi bule lagi tampan ini. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti pemuda Lee itu akan merana akibat mati rasa tak mengerti bahasa Inggris.

"Kau ingin pulang kemana? Biar Aku antar," tawar lelaki tinggi berseragam polisi Amerika.

Daehwi tersenyum lebar, "Ke hotel! Hotel yang dekat dengan patung Liberty!"

" _Hey, you can speak Korean_?" sosok polisi yang memiliki brewok itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Menatap polisi baik hati yang bisa berkata bahasa Korea.

" _Yes, I can_." jawabnya.

Pemuda manis itu menatap keluar. Salju telah menutupi sebagian jalan raya. Malam ini salju turun dengan deras. Bahaya jika malam-malam seperti ini keluar menggunakan kendaraan.

"Daehwi, lebih baik kau pulang besok. Cuaca sedang tidak ramah." ucap polisi tinggi itu sembari menepuk pundak Daehwi pelan.

Lee Daehwi hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang polisi, " _Okay_."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seluruh kawan Daehwi tengah ribut di dalam hotel. Mereka ribut mencari kemana perginya Daehwi malam-malam begini. Bahkan Seonho sampai menangis sambil meneriaki nama Daehwi berulang kali. Walau harus diakui bahwa Daehwi itu menyebalkan, tapi dia tetaplah sahabat Seonho.

Guanlin hanya bisa menenangkan sang kekasih yang tengah menangis. Jinyoung dan Jihoon sibuk menelepon kesana dan kesini. Jihoon pun berinisiatif menelepon ke kantor polisi. "Aku akan menelepon polisi."

Jinyoung mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah."

Ditekan beberapa digit nomor telepon di layar handphone canggih. Jihoon sangat panik sekarang, ia mundar-mandir tak tentu arah. " _Hello_? _This from_ _Police station_."

Jihoon segera memberikan handphone nya pada Jinyoung, "Baejin, kau saja yang bicara. Aku tak terlalu pandai bahasa Inggris." ucap Jihoon.

Pemuda kalem itu terlihat datar, ia lalu mengambil handphone dari tangan Jihoon, " _Hello, I'm Bae Jinyoung. My friend named Lee Daehwi got lost while going up train_."

Dengan sangat fasih, Bae Jinyoung berucap di handphone Jihoon. " _Oh, you mean Lee Daehwi_? _Now Daehwi in the police station_."

" _Really_? _Oh God, thank you._ " ucap Jinyoung terlihat senang sekaligus lega.

" _You can pick her up tomorrow_."

" _Yes sir, thank_ _you—WHAT_?! _HER_?! _But, my friend's a man._ " Jinyoung berteriak. Jihoon mulai sedikit menjauh darinya.

" _Oh a man—WHAT_?! _MAN_?! _LEE DAEHWI IS A MAN_?!"

Percakapan panjang mulai terjadi antara si polisi dengan Jinyoung. Guanlin yang juga mengerti bahasa Inggris pun merasa heran. "Ada apa?"

Jinyoung segera mematikan panggilan. "Daehwi dikira wanita oleh polisi itu." sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tawa menggelegar di ruangan.

"HAHAHA DAEHWI DIKIRA WANITA? HAHA KENAPA AKU TERTAWA?!" Hyunbin mulai tertawa keras bak orang kesetanan, sampai-sampai Minhyun menyumpal mulut pria itu dengan kaus kaki.

"Daehwi aman di kantor polisi. Besok kita akan menjemputnya." ucap Jinyoung.

Semua bernafas lega. Terutama Seonho, ia sesegukan sekarang. "Sial kau Lee Daehwi! Membuatku jantungan segala." rutuk si anak ayam sembari tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi tertidur di kursi. Matanya sudah sayup untuk sekedar dibukakan. Kepalanya mulai linglung dan tubuhnya hendak jatuh ke lantai.

 _BUK_

"Awww~"

Pemuda manis itu meringis kesakitan. Diusapnya pelan bokong kenyal nan sintal yang tebentur lantai putih. Dua pasang mata tengah menatapnya sambil terkikik. "Hei, kau! Jangan menertawakanku!"

"Hahaha _I'm sorry_." ucap polisi tersebut sambil memegang perut.

Daehwi hanya bisa merengut kesal pada pemuda bule yang tengah terkikik pelan. Ia tahu kalau dirinya memang ceroboh. Jadi tak heran pula si polisi gadungan itu menertawakannya. "Bisakah kau menghantarkanku pulang sekarang ke hotel?"

"Kau tidak lihat kondisi salju diluar, nak? Kau cari mati?"

Oke, cuaca di kota New York sedang tak bersahabat malam ini. Buliran es putih itu turun semakin banyak dan semakin menggunung di jalanan. Udara semakin dingin dan membuat tubuh mungil Daehwi memucat. Ia kembali merapatkan mantel bulu agar menghindari serangan flu.

 _PLUK_

"Ini, pakailah."

Daehwi masih menatap tak percaya pada polisi yang sempat ia katai gadungan tadi. Dia memberikan selimut tebal padanya?

"Terima kasih." ucap Daehwi sedikit membungkuk lalu melilitkan kain tebal itu pada tubuh kurusnya. "Haahh, hangat."

Wajah pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu berseri-seri. Ia mulai merasa hangat dengan selimut yang memeluk tubuhnya. Polisi tampan itu hanya tersenyum, "Kau manis jika tersenyum."

"Aku tampan. Ingat itu, tampan! Tampan adalah nama tengahku!" elak Daehwi.

Polisi itu kembali terkikik geli, seperti merasakan sebuah kupu-kupu mulai bertebangan dalam ususnya. "Okay, terserah kau saja tuan tampan."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Aku belum tahu umurmu. Kau pasti sudah tua, mengakulah! Dasar pedofil!" Daehwi mulai melontarkan tuduhan yang tidak-tidak pada pak polisi.

"Hei kau nak. Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak! _Oh my God_ kenapa pula bocah ini menganggapku seorang pedofil?!" ucap polisi bule tampan sembari menatap tajam Daehwi.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?"

"28 tahun."

"Kau sudah tua!"

"Hei, umur 28 tahun itu termasuk muda!"

"Dasar pedofil!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"PEDOFIL!"

" _OH MY GOD, I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE_!"

Perdebatan panjang mulai menggema di ruang utama kantor polisi. Si manis Daehwi tetap _ngotot_ dengan pemikirannya. Sedangkan sang polisi tampan terus menerus menyangkal tuduhan pemuda di depannya. Sungguh, ini adalah perdebatan yang membuang-buang waktu. Sangat _unfaedah_ sekali.

"Sudahlah, daripada berdebat lebih baik Aku pergi ke sauna." ucap sang polisi berbalik lalu mengambil kunci mobil.

Ketika kaki tegap sang polisi melangkah, dengan sigap Daehwi menarik baju seragam sang polisi. Merengek layaknya bocah berumur 5 tahun yang meminta untuk di belikan mainan di mall. "Aku ikut! Aku ikut!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menempel padaku, bocah?!"

"Kau sendiri yang menghampiriku di depan trotoar, pak pedofil!"

"Berhenti memanggilku pedofil, ular sanca!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud ular sanca, hah?!"

Perdebatan mereka berlanjut sampai dalam mobil. Walau sedang beradu argumen dengan polisi bule, Daehwi tetap mengikuti langkah pria dengan hidung panjang itu dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Ocehan mereka mulai berhenti ketika sebongkah salju berjatuhan di depan kaca. Semakin lama semakin lebat. Daehwi dan pak polisi bahkan sampai tak bisa melihat kaca depan. Semua sudah tertutup total oleh salju putih.

Kendaraan beroda empat itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sang polisi merenggut kesal, kenapa juga harus _mogok_ disaat darurat seperti ini?!

" _Shit_!" umpat sang polisi tampan sembari memukul stir mobil.

Daehwi yang awalnya berani melawan segala ucapan pak polisi pun kini terdiam. Ia tak berani pada pak polisi yang sedang berada di mode amarah. Takut kena _jotos_.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Termenung dalam pikiran masing-masing. Si bule yang termenung memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mobil untuk patroli ini bisa berjalan melewati hujan salju. Sedangkan si manis Daehwi termenung memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melarikan diri dari sini. Ia ingin segera kembali ke hotel, berpelukan dengan teman-temannya, dan memakan seluruh makanan Seonho.

"Maaf, pak polisi." ucap Daehwi sembari menunduk. Ia merasa tak enak hati pada bule di sampingnya.

"Samuel."

"Hah?"

"Panggil saja Samuel. Namaku Kim Samuel."

Oh, nama yang keren. Kayak ada rasa bule-bulenya gitu. "Oke, om Samuel."

"Jangan panggil om. Aku belum setua itu, bocah tengik."

"Kau pedofil, tuan Samuel." celoteh Daehwi.

"Terserah kau." jawab Samuel malas.

"Hmm, om Samuel?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa mobilnya tidak bergerak?"

1

2

3

"MOBILNYA _MOGOK_ , LEE DAEHWI!"

Malam itu pula, Daehwi harus menerima seluruh ocehan yang keluar dari mulut polisi tampan bernama Kim Samuel.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter kemarin:_**

 ** _Taekook Loves:_ Fyuh, syukurlah kalau menurut kamu bagus xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 ** _ererigado:_** **Wkwk udah dilanjut :v terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 ** _Nagisa Kitagawa_** **: Jones mah bebas, mau ngilang pun gak ada yang nyariin :'v /dilempar golok. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 ** _agathanikiforova_ : ****Salam kenal juga agatha :)) Huhu Daehwi memang selalu bikin penasaran :'v /maksudloe. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 ** _Erumin Smith:_ Apasih yang gak heboh dari Daehwi wkwk :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 ** _peachpetals_ : Jodoh Daehwi sudah menanti di kota New York huehue xD mangkanya Daehwi gak perlu bawa2 pasangan dari Korea xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 ** _kim naya:_ Hoho Daehwi memang bocah, mangkanya nyasar mulu hobinya :v /dibantai. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 **A/n:**

 **HALO SEMUA, HEHE _I'M COME BACK_ /sok inggris. Heuheu gimana? Makin seru apa ngebosenin? Entahlah, saya harap kalian semua menikmati ceritanya :'v terima kasih yang sudah memberikan fav, follow, review, dll~ /ketjup satu satu. _See u in next chapter, guys~_**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
